Video distribution networks have been set up to distribute video images. Such video networks typically retrieve a program, such as a movie or television show, from a program source, such as a television or movie database. The video server then transmits this video stream over a network.
In certain situations, the video server can retrieve a video image from the program source that has been altered from its original form. One instance of this occurs when a video server hides the face of someone who desires not to be shown on the television screen by digitizing and scrambling the image of the person's face. A second example is digital billboards, where a digital billboard is inserted in the image prior to being stored in the image database. The video server retrieves this stored video image and distributes this video stream to all users on the network.
In both of these scenarios, the video stream is altered prior to storage. The video server then transmits the video stream, without further changes, to recipients of the video image. In current video distribution systems, all users of the system receive identical video images.
One problem with current video distribution systems is that a single video stream is sent across the network to all users of the network. Consequently, all users see the same video stream. There is currently no way to customize the video stream for users, either based upon individual characteristics relating to the user or group characteristics.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for dynamically altering digital video images to allow customization of a digital video stream based upon characteristics associated with a user.